One possible goal of a user interface, such as a graphical user interface (GUI), is to present multiple data items in a simple-to-read format, although the data items actually may be interrelated in a rather complex manner with a data processing or storage system that stores and maintains that data. For example, while the data items being displayed may appear to be very closely related as presented in the user interface, those data items may instead be stored in multiple database tables, related only by way of associations of one table with another. Consequently, in selecting those particular data items for display in the user interface, an interface designer typically must possess intimate knowledge of the various tables and their associated fields to select the desired data items from those tables for display.